User talk:Alexswill
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kipengele Tnemele page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BloomPurple11 (Talk) 23:14, May 20, 2011 I just fixed up your two new pages so they look right. mind you, info about a character goes in an infobox and you don't need a contents section or and edit thing on the headings. The wiki does that for you automaticly. I'm not an admin on this site, but I am in the canon one. If you need any help understanding things, come talk to me, BloomPurple11, or Roxy13. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 14:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I noticed most of it is similar to the text in another story on this site. You also have some major ''spelling issues. Other than that, the story's great so far. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 13:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) images In case you were unaware, you can make different images for your character with the different bases on the base page. your discriptions for your character sound neat, but you can go even further. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Talk to Roxy13. she uses a better program than i do. She hasent been on much so don't expect a quick answer. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 12:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Forgive me, I forgot about a page called How to Make a Fanon Fairy. Check it out and use one of the different editing programs it lists. Another thing, DON'T SHOUT! It's really rude. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it. But ''please ''work on your spelling. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:26, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to ask Roxy13 about that, but it depends on what program your using. You can even make the wings, hair, and clothes yourself simply by chosing a base and doing the designes from scratch. That's what I do anyway since I use MS Paint. If you chose to do it that way, heed this advice: ''Be carefull, take your time, and focus on what your doing. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) No offense, but that Civilian look ''really ''looks like you rushed through it. (sigh) All the same, be glad with your own work. But if you want a redo so it looks better, ask Roxy13 for help, or use a different program. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry but I had to delete your story. Have you ever heard of plagiarism? It's when someone copies, or steals content from another source. You have done that with your story. If you need help with how to AVOID plagiarism, please ask me, or SkyGuy. But if this happens again, you will be blocked - which means banned - from this site for 3 days.--Babi Ariel~People dislike me,people hate me. But nobody loves me. 09:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay Great! If you want, I'll help. The characters are fine, it's just that teensy weensy detail that kinda ruins it.--Babi Ariel~People dislike me,people hate me. But nobody loves me. 15:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) there's still plagerism in there. some of it dosn't fit at all. Fix it, or BP will delete it again. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Looks great!--Babi Ariel~People dislike me,people hate me. But nobody loves me. 17:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I've seen them. But they need some work. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I was half asleep and didn't know what I was saying. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 23:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Thanks for Your Message on My Talk Page Alexswill MikaShion 19:09, June 25, 2011 (UTC) May i revamp your fairy please?AnimeQueen97 23:30, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I can post here when i am done.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:07, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Here it is!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:40, March 15, 2012 (UTC) It's easy, just use paint and borrowed a base on DeviantART. And always use the pencil button when on paint.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC) And yes i would love to!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC) O, and when u do the pic on the infobox, do this File:K _ revamp.pngAnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC) How's the winx?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 00:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) And here's selene's revamped version, i can do the rest tomorrow.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 00:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) New Qwara.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC) New JasmineAnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:49, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Selene's winxAnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:22, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Jasmine's winxAnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry i need to redo Jasmine's winx.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:04, March 22, 2012 (UTC) What do u mean? And sure i can follow ur pics i guess.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:58, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, the only guys i made r Austin and Lucas, but i can try.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:38, March 23, 2012 (UTC) No u didn't offend me, its ok.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) No.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) What was it?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Umm...ok.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Can u show me cause i can't find the pics or it.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:14, April 10, 2012 (UTC) What message?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I'll take a while to revamp ur fairies.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:47, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Aww! No prob! Hey! Ur on the YGO fanon site 2! And check out my best 5D's fancharacter-----Chick Tempest AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:10, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Plus i'll try to do the best i can with ur fairies outfits.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, i've been VERY busy lately. I'll get to them as soon as possible.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:12, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Check out my other page--->Smilix Club.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure, what is it? AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 19:22, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 15:59, November 3, 2013 (UTC)